<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hero is the Demon Queen's pet by Malzeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834680">The hero is the Demon Queen's pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzeth/pseuds/Malzeth'>Malzeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, GWA Script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzeth/pseuds/Malzeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script meant to be performed on GWA, gonewildaudio, a subreddit for erotic audio. Though I do suppose it could be enjoyed on its own in second person. </p>
<p>Summary for performer: A hero from a the human realms has arrived, but he hasn't harmed any of your people. Surprisingly he just wants to talk, but something keeps nagging you. His features... They look so familliar.</p>
<p>Summary for listener: You, the legendary hero, are off to see the demon queen. It's not your first time seeing her, not even remotely, but she doesn't know that. She's in for a big surprise, and you, for a lot of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hero is the Demon Queen's pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: This script features a male receiving from a futa, if that makes you uncomfortable, this is probably not for you. </p>
<p>If you wish to perform this script, feel free to make changes, and use the sound effects that you want to use, but beware that some of the script is written assuming the sound effects will be used. If you choose not to use them, you will have to indicate verbally, or add in a line somewhere that helps the listener understand what has happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] The hero is the Demon Queen's pet [Talk of transformation][Cockwarming][Gentle fdom][Futa][Dirty talk][Possessive][Begging][Missionary][Leg lock][Blowjob][Deepthroat][Love][Aftercare][Fantasy][Light Feminization]</p>
<p>Start of script.</p>
<p>Yes. Let him in, a rare guest indeed.</p>
<p>(Pause)</p>
<p>This is certainly unexpected. But I appreciate what you’ve done so far. I’m glad you’ve not harmed any of my people. </p>
<p>I know who you are. You’re certainly not as flamboyant as those who came before you, but you’re a legendary hero. I’ve heard your name before. </p>
<p>You didn’t know that? I suppose they wouldn’t tell you. You’re not the first hero to march into my palace looking to take my head. There have been many before you. I know you hope to be the last though. They all do. </p>
<p>Oh yes… many heroes of much different strength. Many are defeated before they reach me. The rest were defeated by me. I don’t know your strength, because you didn’t fight anyone on the way here, but your reputation is great indeed... </p>
<p>I’m appreciative that you left my people alone, even if you must try to kill. My people have suffered much recently. The humans have been attacking the vulnerable. I’m spread thin. There are hardly any guards left in my castle, as you can see. </p>
<p>The perfect time for you to attack, though you knew that, no doubt. </p>
<p>I’m so tired of these battles. Why can’t the humans just get along with us, I wonder. Why is a hero sent every hundred years to kill the demon queen? What would that even accomplish… </p>
<p>Well… You’re not just going to stand there, are you? </p>
<p>How about you sit down then? Have a drink?</p>
<p>(Sigh) But I suppose you’d rather fight.</p>
<p>(Surprised) Hmm? Y-You’ll drink?</p>
<p>Oh… Uhh… Well… That’s wonderful. </p>
<p>No, it’s not poisoned… Why would I bother with that? It’s not like any of you heroes have ever talked to me for more than a few moments before charging at me. You’re the first.</p>
<p>(Pouring drink)</p>
<p>Here.</p>
<p>(Set cup down)</p>
<p>Good? You like it? </p>
<p>Well, there’s always more. It’s rather common around here. </p>
<p>I… Uhh… </p>
<p>I’m sorry, I’m a little lost for words. I thought we were going to fight. But it seems like you aren’t interested. Why?</p>
<p>Moved by what I said? Really? Maybe you’re too easily moved.</p>
<p>Sitting down at a table with the demon queen… </p>
<p>Well, you didn’t travel across the world just to sit and drink with me. </p>
<p>If you’ve decided not to fight, then tell me, hero… Why did you come here? </p>
<p>No. That’s not true. You didn’t even bring your sword. </p>
<p>That scabbard at your waist is empty. I caught a glimpse of the handle when you sat down. No sword befitting a hero would have such bad craftsmanship. </p>
<p>What is your desire? </p>
<p>Noble. Very noble. But it’s not easy to bring peace to our two realms. </p>
<p>I have made many concessions, but even I cannot make any more. The humans… they…</p>
<p>(Sigh)</p>
<p>Tell me…  Is it true that humans hate us?</p>
<p>That is good, so not everyone believes the lies about us. You are one of those people then. Who don’t believe that we’re evil. </p>
<p>I confess, I’ve heard of many relationships that bloom between human and demon. But in the human realms, demons are hunted down, and then they declare the human saved. As though there was any saving needed. </p>
<p>You might be surprised how many couples escape to my realm.  </p>
<p>More? (Chuckle) Of course. Your face is a bit red. Reminds me of a… friend. </p>
<p>(Pouring drink)</p>
<p>(Pause)</p>
<p>All other heroes before you could hardly be called heroes. They were brutes, killing and leaving a trail of bodies until they reached my palace, until they were put down, often by me.  </p>
<p>But not you. So tell me honestly, hero. What is it that you want? How can I help you?</p>
<p>(Ruffling)</p>
<p>Is that… </p>
<p>That’s… The Crown of the Twin Realms. It’s unmistakable…</p>
<p>Of course I know the legend. Everyone, human or demon or otherwise knows the legend. </p>
<p>It’s said that the crown will be found in a place of great hardship, like magic, it appears to the worthy. It will sing out when worn by the true lord of the land. </p>
<p>That’s the short of it. But you knew that. </p>
<p>I bet what you didn’t know was that the crown was forged by a demon, a legendary smith. But the crown was given to a human, willingly, by all demon-kind. It was a peace offering. The human king that received the crown brought peace and prosperity to all the corners of the world. When he died, all the world wept for him. The crown was supposed to be passed to the next king, but it disappeared. Because the king was not worthy.  </p>
<p>Over time the myth has been perverted by human nobles. They say that the crown was stolen by the demons, because they could not accept a human king. </p>
<p>Such things happened ages ago, even our deepest archives have little record of those things. </p>
<p>But now the crown has shown itself to you. </p>
<p>I think I understand what you want. </p>
<p>You wish to ask for my blessing to be the king of the Twin Realms. </p>
<p>I wish to see the world without war and bloodshed, as such, you have my-</p>
<p>(Surprised) You… What are you doing? </p>
<p>You want to offer the crown to me? </p>
<p>But why? You travelled to the edge of the world, and fought the gargantuan creatures that terrorize the seas.  </p>
<p>You think I am deserving of such authority, but how, you barely know me?</p>
<p>My masquerade balls? R-really? How long have you been attending those?</p>
<p>Years? That can’t be, I’ve heard tales of your exploits from only months ago. </p>
<p>That much is true, stories travel far, and change along the way.</p>
<p>Then you’ve been at my balls for years…</p>
<p>So you know my personality better than most. But that doesn’t answer the question entirely. Why pick me over yourself?</p>
<p>I hadn’t thought of that. I do have an infinite lifespan. If I could be empress forever, then there will be peace in our lands forever. I wonder if I am up to such a task…</p>
<p>(Low humming) The crown sings! It accepts me as the rightful ruler! I can hardly believe it… </p>
<p>With this crown they won’t be able to deny my legitimacy. The stories surrounding it are countless. </p>
<p>I promise prosperity will bloom in our lands again. And you… You’ll be known as the greatest hero of our people, who brought us peace without war.</p>
<p>For this… I can give you anything. You need only ask. </p>
<p>Anything you wish for. Dream big, it is within my power. A sprawling manor, large enough to sleep in a different room every night. </p>
<p>A band of knightly warriors, to accompany you on new adventures. </p>
<p>Gold, jewels, and worldly comforts. </p>
<p>Anything you want. You don’t have to choose now… </p>
<p>You want… me? I don’t know if I could honor such a request. While it would be good for the unity of our realms… I hardly know you. And… I’m already committed. </p>
<p>I’m committed… to a… a suitor of mine. </p>
<p>(Ruffling) What is that?</p>
<p>(Gasp) B-Butterfly… The butterfly mask. Is that you? </p>
<p>This whole time? I really is… I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you…</p>
<p>I guess I just… got so distracted by-</p>
<p>(Kisses) Mmph!</p>
<p>(Chuckle) So… Wait. I’m so confused. My Butterfly is the legendary hero of humankind? How come you never told me?</p>
<p>Well… in that case, is this crown your way of proposing to me? What you desire more than power, fame and gold… is me. I accept your proposal.</p>
<p>(Kisses)</p>
<p>But understand something, I’m very possessive. I don’t share. Hero or Butterfly, you’re mine now. But I have a feeling that’s what a naughty boy like butterfly always wanted.  </p>
<p>I wonder how they’ll spin this… The demon queen seduced the hero, and he gave her the Crown of the Twin Realms. But that’s not true. You’ve been my submissive little pet for years now…</p>
<p>(Chuckle) I didn’t seduce you… We spent one night together, and then you couldn’t stop coming back... Looks like you fell in love… You always kept your face hidden under the mask, wouldn’t remove it for anything. Shame too, you’re a pretty boy.   </p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>So sweet. So forbidden. The same lips, but now they have a whole different taste.</p>
<p>Come, lets move to my throne. </p>
<p>(Walking)</p>
<p>(Clothes rustling)</p>
<p>You gave in so willingly; I wonder if they’d still recognize you as their hero now. Sitting at the foot my throne, looking up at the demon queen, eyes full of need and lust. </p>
<p>Here. Clean my hand, pet. I know you love it. </p>
<p>(Chuckles) I think you’re even more eager than before. Maybe it just feels that much better to submit to me as the legendary hero. </p>
<p>That’s right… You’re going to learn to worship every part of my body again, you’re going to submit, and accept that you belong to me. The legendary hero of all humanity is my pet, who will listen to my every whim, and worship the ground I walk on. Got it?</p>
<p>You’re cute when you blush. Let me help you up. </p>
<p>There’s enough space for the two of us to sit together, but I happen to think a better seat for you is on my lap. Isn’t that right, naughty boy? </p>
<p>Look at you, sucking on my finger all innocently. Were you… were you really the hero? It’s so hard to believe, given how submissive and sweet you are with me… </p>
<p>When did you decide that this was what you wanted?</p>
<p>So you’ve been fantasizing a while then… Naughty boy.</p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>My court is empty, everyone is out dealing with the human attacks. Even most of my guards have gone to help. If only all the humans could be as cute and submissive as you.  </p>
<p>Take a look around… When I’m empress, I’m still going to rule from this palace. Each of these chairs will have a courtier, a scholar, or a general. They’ll gaze up at us. And you… will be firmly planted on my lap. I’ll play with you while the scholars propose new projects, while the generals discuss strategy, and while the courtiers debate new policies. </p>
<p>Doesn’t that sound wonderful?  </p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>It turns me on just thinking about it. </p>
<p>It’s what butterfly always wanted, right?</p>
<p>I wonder how many humans are waiting to see you return, with my head in tow. Imagine the look on their face when they see me wearing the Crown, and you, their champion, head over heels in love with me. </p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>(Chuckle) I can’t wait. </p>
<p>Pet, I want you to suck on my tongue. Don’t be shy, I know you love it.</p>
<p>(Mouth sounds and moans) For 30 seconds or so.</p>
<p>Enjoy that, pet?</p>
<p>It’s embarrassing when I can see your face? Well then, we’re going to have to keep doing it. </p>
<p>(Chuckle) So that you don’t get embarrassed when I want to do it in front of my court, of course.</p>
<p>I’m going to turn you into my good, needy, slut. I’ll enjoy you whenever I want. Court can get quite stale, especially when the scholars start debating philosophy.</p>
<p>(Giggles) One step at a time, love. It’ll take a while to get used to it. And once you do, I’ll have to find new ways to tease you. </p>
<p>(Kisses/Wet kisses)</p>
<p>But you see, now I have a dilemma. I want to… change you a little. Calm down, don’t get so excited. I haven’t explained the problem yet. I want to modify your human body with some of my magic. But I also want to show you off as you are to my court, and the humans. I want to turn you from hero, to my personal pet. And I want the whole world to know. </p>
<p>That’s what you want too, right, love?</p>
<p>Ah… I called you love. Y-You know I love you, right? I loved you when you were Butterfly, spending nights with me every now and again, and I love you even more now. You’re not just a pet to me…</p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>Good. I’m glad you understand. If anything is ever too much, you tell me… I wouldn’t ever hurt you for real…</p>
<p>But… back to you, love. I’m thinking about how I want to transform you. Do you like my horns? They’re a sign of nobility. Go on, grab them. </p>
<p>(Giggles) It tickles. I don’t think you’d like horns very much. They take a lot of getting used to. Though they’d make you look like a little devil, it would be cute…</p>
<p>Oh! I know, I’ll extend your hair! You always came in with that cute wig back when you were Butterfly. No need to be shy, love. You’ve always wanted long hair, right? </p>
<p>(Magic sound)</p>
<p>[For a demon queen, I think a crackling of fire, or something of the like would be a fitting sound. You can of course also use a chime or any of the other traditional magic sounds.]</p>
<p>Do you like it? So soft… I’ll just tie it up here… What a cute ponytail, for my cute boy…</p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>You want another transformation? Alright, tell me. What do you want?</p>
<p>Oh? You like my milky, crimson skin? My, my… How devious. You already want to be just like me. </p>
<p>Gradually, I’ll transform you to be my perfect pet. But, gradually… It would be a shame to do it all at once. There’s no adventure that way.</p>
<p>Don’t look so dejected love, you’ll get to see the small changes every day. And I’ll get to corrupt you bit by bit.</p>
<p>(Giggles) Maybe corruption isn’t the right word. It’s not corruption if you’re so willing, is it?</p>
<p>(Inhale)</p>
<p>I love drinking in your scent. </p>
<p>Do you like that, when I put my mouth next to your ear? Do you like it when I gently nibble on your earlobe?</p>
<p>(Mouth sounds)</p>
<p>You’re shivering. I didn’t know this would be one of your weaknesses. </p>
<p>(Whisper in ear) But I’ll be sure to exploit it.</p>
<p>(Evil chuckle)</p>
<p>Is my teasing making you excited? </p>
<p>I’m going to have you by me while I talk to officials, while I read reports, while I sleep… You’ll be my personal stress relief. </p>
<p>(Kisses/Wet kisses)</p>
<p>Do you want to make all that desire useful? </p>
<p>Good. Pleasure me. You’ve been on my lap for long enough to know that I’m turned on. </p>
<p>The only question is whether we should move to the bedroom, or of we should stay in the throne room?</p>
<p>You’re learning quickly. Good. We’ll stay in the throne room. </p>
<p>I’ll just lean back and open my legs up for you. Give you access to your prize. </p>
<p>I’m never this hard, except for you. You have a way of making me excited. </p>
<p>Come on, quit stalling, I want your soft hands on my huge cock. </p>
<p>(Handjob sounds begin)</p>
<p>[In the following segment, you should add in moans throughout the text, and read rather slowly, focus on the sounds and the moans. If you’d prefer to use no words in this section, or your own improvisation, that works too.]</p>
<p>I’m so sensitive. Probably because you turn me on so damn much. </p>
<p>Your hands glide up and down my cock, sending waves of pleasure through me. </p>
<p>I’d almost forgotten how good you are at this. </p>
<p>Oh... God… If I wasn’t… sure before this… I’m sure now… This is your calling. </p>
<p>These hands… used to grip a glowing sword and slay dragons. Now… They’re mine, for my pleasure only.</p>
<p>God that turns me on. You belong to me pet. I’m going to make you my immortal love-slave. </p>
<p>Oh, fuck! I’m close, love. </p>
<p>Wait! Stop. Come here. </p>
<p>(Handjob sounds stop)</p>
<p>(Wet kisses)</p>
<p>Do you know what I want? I don’t even have to ask now, do I?</p>
<p>Good. I want those sweet lips of yours around the head of my cock. </p>
<p>[In the following area, use moans before and during lines, add in some light panting if you’d like, or use a breathy voice. Continue with the slow reading and focus on moans and sounds.]</p>
<p>(Kiss) Oh god. Your lips feel so good against my cock. </p>
<p>Don’t tease me pet. Stop with the licking! </p>
<p>(Emphasized moan)</p>
<p>No! Wait, don’t stop with the licking! It’s so good…</p>
<p>How are you so good at all this? This isn’t the kind of thing a hero should be good at. You were born to be my slut! </p>
<p>I’m leaking a river of pre-cum… You’re just lapping it up like a kitten. My kitten. </p>
<p>Just look at you, tongue hanging out, worshipping my cock. You really just melt when I give you attention.</p>
<p>Alright, enough, pet. I want your lips around my cock. </p>
<p>(Heavy breathing and moaning) Damn… your mouth feels good. Warm and wet. The perfect size for my cock. </p>
<p>Wait, don’t move yet, pet. I just want to take this in. </p>
<p>Can you feel my huge cock pressing your tongue down? You used to use that tongue to talk sense into people and inspire crowds. Now, you use it for my pleasure. My pleasure is your passion, Got it?</p>
<p>Nod for me while my cock is in your mouth. </p>
<p>Sorry, love. But you have no idea how much it turns me on seeing you like this. You were always a submissive boy. But now, you’re not just Butterfly anymore, yet you submit so willingly. It makes me feel… so powerful. </p>
<p>(Chuckle) I suppose that’s enough rambling while you’ve got my cock in your mouth though. </p>
<p>Start sucking, pet. </p>
<p>(Blowjob and Mouth sounds)</p>
<p>[Like before, use moans and blowjob sounds, the lines are optional. If you choose to use them, make them breathy and between moans. Stay slow and focus on sounds.]</p>
<p>I love the way that cute head of yours bobs up and down on my cock. </p>
<p>Just taking it slightly deeper each time. </p>
<p>My cock presses up against the back of your throat, and then you pull back. What a tease…</p>
<p>Deeper, I want more. Give me more... </p>
<p>(Emphasized moaning) Your throat is burning hot, it wraps so tightly around my cock.</p>
<p>Oh. A-are you alright? You're tearing up...</p>
<p>That gag reflex has always been bothering you, hasn’t it?</p>
<p>I can help with that.</p>
<p>(Magic sound)</p>
<p>There, gone! Now you can focus on being my good slut. </p>
<p>Oh, god! You’re taking me so deep! </p>
<p>One bit at a time love, you don’t need to go so suddenly. </p>
<p>But that bulge going down your neck is so hot. </p>
<p>Your throat is tighter than your cute ass. I’m letting out a stream of pre-cum. Don’t choke, love. </p>
<p>Does a slut like you train to not need air? God, it’s so good. </p>
<p>W-wait! You can’t be trying to… You cant! There’s no way!</p>
<p>[The ‘…’ are my idea of where the moaning and pauses should be, it’s up to you.]</p>
<p>(Frenetic moaning) My entire cock… is embedded… how?!</p>
<p>You took… the whole thing!</p>
<p>It’s heavenly… your throat is… contracting and… milking my cock!</p>
<p>There’s nothing else like it! </p>
<p>I’m so deep inside you! </p>
<p>Your eyes are glazing over… You’re such a slut!</p>
<p>I’m… I’m going to come! Straight down your throat! </p>
<p>(Improvise orgasm sounds)</p>
<p>[End the blowjob sounds/ mouth sounds after the orgasm]</p>
<p>(Heavy breathing) </p>
<p>Oh god… Let me pull my cock out...</p>
<p>(Slick sound)</p>
<p>Are you… Are you alright? I can’t believe you took the whole thing….</p>
<p>And… I… I lost control… I’m sorry.</p>
<p>(Clothes rustling)</p>
<p>Are you okay? I… I know I shouldn’t have contin-</p>
<p>(Kisses)</p>
<p> You… You enjoyed that? I was afraid I hurt you. </p>
<p>I know you’ve had a lot of practice, but you’ve never taken the whole thing before. </p>
<p>But that felt so good… We’re going to have to do it again later. You’ll have a lot of time to practice, slutty boy. </p>
<p>I’m getting hard again. You have that effect on me, pet.</p>
<p>(Blowjob sounds begin)</p>
<p>So eager to please… </p>
<p>As much as I like your mouth… Right now, I want this. </p>
<p>Are you embarrassed I grabbed your ass without warning?</p>
<p>Get used to it. It’s mine… I’ll do what I want with it.</p>
<p>Strip. Remove all your clothing…</p>
<p>(Clothes rustling) That’s better. </p>
<p>You certainly have the body of a hero. </p>
<p>This cute puckered hole of yours though. No matter how much I use it, it never loosens up. Are you keeping it tight for me on purpose?</p>
<p>Good boy. </p>
<p>I can’t wait to break it in and loosen it up for good. I’ll wear you around my cock like a glove. </p>
<p>I’m so wet and slippery from being in your throat. It’ll slip right in…</p>
<p>Can you feel that? My burning hot cock against your tight hole?</p>
<p>Pet… Lower yourself down slowly. And I want you to look into my eyes while you do it. I want to see all that need and desire.</p>
<p>(Moan) Can you feel that love? My cock is slowly forcing your tight hole to accept me. </p>
<p>Just a bit more and the head will be in… (Moan) It’s in… </p>
<p>It really never gets any looser. We’ll change that. </p>
<p>Keep going love… I want to shape your insides to take my cock perfectly. If you’re going to be my perfect slut, then you’re going to need to have the perfect hole for me. </p>
<p>(Moan) Almost there… Only a couple more inches to go. </p>
<p>Do you like how I reach all those spots deep inside you? God… I can’t wait to see you planted on my cock; think you can take the whole thing?</p>
<p>(Giggles)</p>
<p>Of course you can. You can take it all because it’s *my* cock. What’s better than this?</p>
<p>Oh, god… Almost there… It’s warm, and soft inside you. I fit so perfectly inside… You really were born to be my cock-sleeve. </p>
<p>Just a little bit more, love. Can you feel your stretched hole reaching the base of my cock? You’re almost there. How about some encouragement?</p>
<p>(Kisses)</p>
<p>(Chuckle) You still taste like me. All my cum from earlier is still right here…  In your cute belly. </p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>(Gasp and moan) Damn! That’s the whole thing… It’s all inside you. </p>
<p>You look so sexy right now, facing me… with my entire cock buried inside you. All your new hair is a mess. I like it. </p>
<p>I can feel every bit of you right now. Can you feel my cock, pulsing deep inside you?</p>
<p>I’ve synced up our heartbeats… Can you feel that rhythmic pulsing?</p>
<p>I’m not going to move yet. I want you to grind on me, pet. Show your queen how much you want her. </p>
<p>Excited, as usual. Slow down, I want to savor this. </p>
<p>(Wet sounds throughout this bit)</p>
<p>I wonder just how you, a revered hero, came to be my devoted slut. How many nights did you almost let the truth slip from cum coated lips? How long have you waited to give me that crown? </p>
<p>(Moan) Was it the first night you came to my ball? </p>
<p>(Giggle) You found me in the ball room and asked to dance. The rest is… (Moan) history… </p>
<p>You know… when you move around, I can still feel my cum from earlier swishing around. Don’t blush, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And if it is, you’re going to get very used to it. I’m going to keep you full of my cum, all the time. </p>
<p>I’ll tell you a secret. The secret to your transformation is… my cum. All that cum that you so greedily swallowed… it’s changing you bit by bit. One piece at a time, until you’re my perfect personal slut.</p>
<p>I felt that squeeze, love. Does that turn you on that much? Trying to squeeze out more of my cum?</p>
<p>(Giggle) My submissive little slut knows what I like to hear. Don’t worry, you’ll get as much cum as you want. </p>
<p>Well, pet? If you want that cum, you’re going to have to work for it. </p>
<p>That’s right. Ride me, love. </p>
<p>(Sex sounds and moaning begin)</p>
<p>[As with before, focus on the sounds and the moans. The lines are optional, you can choose to replace them.]</p>
<p>You blush over the tiniest things… But I’ve never seen you blush bouncing on my cock. You just can’t help how much of a slut you are, hmm?</p>
<p>It’s almost hypnotizing, watching my cock disappear into your tight ass, over and over again. </p>
<p>Your cock is…</p>
<p>What a naughty boy, cumming from just having your ass fucked. </p>
<p>You came all over my stomach. You’re going to clean that off for me later, right?</p>
<p>Good boy. Keep going. </p>
<p>(Sex sounds and moaning stop)</p>
<p>Tired already? The hero has such poor leg strength. Or maybe taking my cock is just too tiring. We’ll have to work on your endurance.</p>
<p>Alright, love. Then leave it to me. I’ll do the work for both of us. You just relax and… enjoy yourself. </p>
<p>(Evil chuckle) </p>
<p>I’m not pulling out, but let’s change positions. I want your back against my throne, it’s like being royalty, I promise.</p>
<p>Did you just lock your legs behind my back?</p>
<p>You really do know how to turn me on… </p>
<p>I’m going to fill you up, again and again. You’re not going anywhere now. All mine. Forever.</p>
<p>(Sex sounds and moaning start)</p>
<p>[I use ‘…’ to indicate where moaning should go as I imagine it, but you don’t have to stick that closely to the script, of course.]</p>
<p>God, you’re so sexy like this, below me, taking my cock in your ass, legs locked behind my back. You’re perfect for me. </p>
<p>Every… single… thrust… feels like I’m going… even deeper. Your hole just keeps sucking me in. It won’t let go. You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you? </p>
<p>What a naughty boy. </p>
<p>I’m going to make you… addicted to my cock… more than you already are. </p>
<p>I’m going to wreck… your insides… every day… And you’re going to love it. </p>
<p>Beg. Beg for more. </p>
<p>All that squealing, but I don’t hear begging. Beg for my cum.. </p>
<p>That’s right. Good boy. </p>
<p>This is what you were made for. </p>
<p>(Kisses) </p>
<p>Your mind is going absolutely blank. I can tell. Good. You don’t need your brain to be my good cockslut. </p>
<p>Just let yourself melt into the pleasure. </p>
<p>(Kisses)</p>
<p>I’m going to cum inside your tight ass. </p>
<p>Ready? </p>
<p>Good. </p>
<p>Beg. I want to hear you beg for it. Beg for me to cum inside your ass. </p>
<p>Tell me this is all you’ve ever wanted. </p>
<p>Good boy. </p>
<p>(Improvise up to climax)</p>
<p>[Take a moment after the orgasm to slowly return to normal breathing.]</p>
<p>Can you feel that? I filled you up with my cum. You’re going to get very used to it. It feels different now, because it’s magical. </p>
<p>It’ll start to slowly change you, just like you wanted. As a bonus, it’ll keep you feeling warm inside.</p>
<p>(Laugh) I’m not going to pull out now. If I did then you’d start leaking. You wouldn’t want that, would you?</p>
<p>I’m only joking, love. </p>
<p>You’re serious? </p>
<p>Alright, then I’ll leave it in, but if I start getting hard again… You’re going to have to take responsibility.</p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>Do you like the view from the throne? </p>
<p>Good. I’m glad you do. You’re going to be seeing it a lot from now. </p>
<p>(Kiss)</p>
<p>I’ll have to teach you all about being in court. You might be my pet first and foremost, but you’ll also be the emperor.</p>
<p>Though I don’t mind showing off just how much I own you to everyone. </p>
<p>(Kisses)</p>
<p>I love you. Don’t you ever forget that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End of script.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>